Road to Nowhere
by MyBl00dIsBlack
Summary: Henrietta hasn't been feeling well lately. Will this effect her life in section 2 or will things end up worse than she had ever imagined? Please R&R ( And try not to trash talk, I don't mind critisizm just not bull crap) Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The Mission**

Henrietta laid in her bed staring at the ceiling feeling tired wishing that she'd gone to sleep."Hey Henrietta when did you wake up?" Rico asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning Rico I didn't wake up I didn't go to sleep this time."Henrietta said in a response forcing a smile on her own face. Rico let out a sigh looking down at her feet then looking back up at Henrietta.

"Hey Henrietta is something bothering you, you seem a little down for the last few days." Rico said.

"No… there's no need to worry I'm just fine!" Henrietta said in a panic."Um, let's go to the cafeteria for something to eat." Rico smiled and giggled twirling around.

"Ok let's go."Rico said ready to leave in a hurry.

"Wait Rico let's get dressed first."Henrietta giggled.

"Oh yeah right I forgot I was wearing my pajamas."Rico said giggling. Henrietta smiled and jumped off the top bunk grabbing her usual clothes.

"Are you ready to go Rico?"Henrietta asked.

"Yep."Rico answered. Henrietta and Rico walked into the hallway to the cafeteria. Henrietta was distracted staring at her hands thinking before her life in the Social Welfare Agency she had a body of normal muscle and bone but when she woke up in a bed the first person she ever met was Jose her handler she was told she is now a cyborg meaning she has a new body a mechanical body which means she is stronger than the average human and has faster reflexes also. "Hey Henrietta is something wrong?" Rico asked.

"Huh, oh er… no I'm alright I was just thinking."Henrietta said looking down at her feet holding her hands behind her back as she and Rico arrived in the cafeteria. Henrietta grabbed a tray and got her breakfast and sat down at the table with Triela and Claes.

"Hey Rico how are you?"Triela asked.

"I'm very good this morning I woke up in a good mood."Rico said giggling.

"How about you Henrietta?"Triela asked looking Henrietta who wasn't paying any attention to anything around her but her thoughts."Henrietta?"

"Huh?"Henrietta said snapping out of her trans."Is something wrong?"

"Henrietta you don't seem to be yourself did you get any sleep?"Triela asked.

"Henrietta told me she didn't go to sleep last night."Rico said.

"Even for cyborgs like us we need sleep its not healthy."Claes said.

"Is something wrong?"A voice said behind them. Henrietta looked up to see her handler Jose.

"Jose!"Henrietta said happily throwing her arms around him giving him a hug."I thought you were taking a vacation."

"Yeah I decided not to this month."Jose said then looking down at her tray."Did you just get your food, you hardly touched it."

"Um, no I guess I wasn't thinking of eating it."Henrietta said letting go of Jose looking down at her feet."I guess I'm not hungry today."

"Henrietta has been like this for the last few days."Rico pointed out to Jose.

"Hmm, I see any ways the other reason I didn't go on vacation is because we're going on a mission with Rico Triela and Angelica."Jose said.

"Really!"Triela and Rico said at the same time.

"Yes we are to capture and get information from Jonah Nyström he's a 25 year old school librarian."Jose informed." If you're wondering why this man he's part of an organization called: The Blade Corsairs Organization."

"Blade Corsairs Organization?" Triela asked.

"Yes you know already corsairs were privateers, authorized to conduct raids on shipping of a nation at war with France, on behalf of the French Crown long ago."Jose said.

"Which means they raid shipping's for themselves?"Triela asked.

"Close they use to associate with Christiano before he went missing."Jose added."They know about section 2's mission to capture Christiano they blame us for his absence for his organization."

"So that means they want to take us out before we take them out."Triela said.

"Correct."Jose said.

"Then when is the mission?"Henrietta asked.

"We got three days to get ready does everyone understand?"Jose asked.

"Yes."Henrietta said Rico and Triela nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Boondox:"OK this is my first Gunslinger Girl fan-fiction so I want to know how I'm doing so far, so leave a comment or an idea for the story if you don't i would understand if you do thanks for the support."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Here Without You**

Henrietta was walking down the hallway to Jose's room when she got there she knocked on the door then waiting for an answer."Henrietta is something wrong you should be in bed it's 1:34 in the morning is, is something wrong?"Jose asked. Henrietta looked down at her feet.

"I, I still can't sleep, Jose."Henrietta said looking up at Jose feeling embarrassed.

"Here come on in Henrietta I think we should have a talk about this little problem you're having."Jose said kneeling down placing his hands on Henrietta's shoulders."OK?"

"Yes, sir."Henrietta answered. Jose and Henrietta went inside the room, Henrietta sat down on his bed then Jose pulled up a chair and sat in it."Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just want to know why you haven't been getting any sleep lately Rico is been worried about since your lack of sleep is causing you some stress, is there something bothering you Henrietta?"Jose said looking at Henrietta in the eyes causing her to blush a look away."You can trust me."

"I been having a bad dream and I, I don't want to see it again…and…I…"Henrietta had stopped to let out her tears clutching her pajamas."…I'm afraid."

" Can you tell me about this dream you're having you don't have to tell me until you're ready too."Jose stated.

"I,I just can't…I…"Henrietta was stopped by Jose who wrapped around her holding her close to him."J-Jose?"

"It's OK you don't have to be afraid because I'm here to protect you, Henrietta."Jose said softly holding tightly to the young girl he cares for the most.

"I wish you could be in my dreams, Jose."Henrietta said cherishing the very moment that she can feel her handler's heart beat.

"That reminds me of I song I knew go get that guitar over there for me Henrietta."Jose said.

"OK."Henrietta said standing up then walking over to the corner where the guitar was placed.

"Thank you, Henrietta here have a seat on the bed next to me."Jose said.

"Jose, what are you doing?"Henrietta asked curiously as she watched Jose mess with the guitar.

"I'm going to play you a song for you."Jose said.

Here without you

A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh

When Jose finished Henrietta had her head in his lap."Thank you…Jose."Henrietta yawned falling into a deep sleep. Jose smiled knowing that the young cyborg had finally fallen asleep.

"Good night Henrietta."Jose said as he laid Henrietta on the bed next to the wall, when he got in the bed Henrietta rolled over placing her head on his chest.

"Jose, you heart beat is beautiful."Henrietta said in her sleep. Jose smiled again petting her head as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Boondox:"I had a dream last night and fitted perfectly for this story so i hoped you liked it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Denial**

Henrietta sat at a table early in the morning by herself humming the song that Jose sung for her the other night. _I wonder why Jose never told me that he can sing and play a musical instrument._"Hey Henrietta, you're still not eating anything?"Henrietta looked up to see Triela walking to the table with her breakfast.

"Hi Triela, no I'm just not hungry."Henrietta said.

"You look tired maybe you should take a nap."Triela suggested."You can't be tired during the mission tomorrow there's too much at stake."

"It's ok I'll be fine Triela."Henrietta said smiling."Ok?"

"Are you sure Henrietta?"Triela asked.

"Yeah."Henrietta answered.

"Good morning, Triela, good morning Henrietta."Rico said walking up to the table with her breakfast."Can I join you guys?"

"Yeah you can sit next to me, Rico."Henrietta said with a smile watching Rico take a seat next to her to enjoy her breakfast.

"Did you sleep any?"Rico asked. Henrietta hadn't got any sleep still she feels like if she tells them that she didn't go to sleep they would freak out about it.

"Yeah I did."Henrietta lied. Rico and Triela looked as though they didn't buy it, but of course they nodded their heads in approval.

"That's good, here have some toast Henrietta."Rico said with over joy for her friend.

"Thank you, Rico."Henrietta said taking a bite out of the toast, but after she did her stomach started to hurt."Excuse me I; I have to use the bathroom."

"Is something wrong Henrietta?"Triela asked.

"Oh, um no I just have to use the bathroom."Henrietta answered quickly and started to run towards the bathroom into a stall to throw up into the toilet._ What's wrong with me it was only toast, why couldn't I eat it._ Henrietta couldn't help holding in her own tears as she threw up some more in the toilet.

"Henrietta are you in here?" A voice said. Henrietta knew that it was Triela coming in the bathroom to see what was wrong.

"Yes."Henrietta coughed. Triela walked up to the stall were Henrietta was.

"Henrietta are you ok what's wrong?"Triela asked. Henrietta stared at Triela for a while to think up of an answer.

"I'm fine nothing is wrong, I think I should meet up with Jose at the fire range." Henrietta answered quickly and ran out the bathroom before Triela could stop her to find out the truth. Henrietta ran all the way to the firing range were Jose was. "Sorry…that…I'm late…Jose."Henrietta apologized breathing heavily.

"No, you're not late here take a breath before you start the shooting range, Henrietta."Jose said. Henrietta took a deep breath then letting it out slowly to catch her breath."Better?"

"Yes, thank you Jose."Henrietta said smiling. "So um, what are we doing today?"

"Well, we'll be waiting for the rest of the team to practice your teamwork effort to see how much you all improved or not."Jose informed.

"Hey Jose, Jean and Rico hasn't shown up yet?" Marco said with his partner by his side Angelica with Hillshire and Triela.

"Well we'll set up while we wait."Hillshire said while looking at his watch. Marco and Hillshire went to the control room to set up the course for the girls.

"Sorry we're late I was having a talk with Rico about some things."Jean said in his usual tone with Rico also by his side.

"Ok now that we're all here we can begin you girls practice exercise."Jose informed. After five hours went by Henrietta and the others were tired and covered in sweat.

* * *

><p>"Uh, I never have been so sore in my life."Triela moaned."I thought I was going to pass out, how about you guys?"Rico and Henrietta nodded in an agreement."Let's go get something to eat."<p>

"Um, I think I'll just go do something else."Henrietta said."So I'll see you guys later."

"Henrietta, are you sure you're ok?"Rico asked."I don't want something bad to happen to you."

"I'll be fine I'm going to be on the roof to look at stars."Henrietta said in a response as she waved her goodbyes. Henrietta walked through the hallway when she got to the roof she notices that someone else was there before her.

"Oh, Henrietta I thought you would be at the cafeteria for dinner."Jose said looking down at the young cyborg.

"I'm not hungry right now."Henrietta answered."Um, are you looking at stars, Jose?"

"Yeah I am."Jose said."Would you like to join me, Henrietta?"

"Yeah."Henrietta responded eagerly.

"Henrietta?"Jose said looking down at the little cyborg girl."Are you sure you're ok Triela told me about your little incident this morning in the restroom."

"Um, yeah I'm fine I just…"Henrietta trailed not knowing what she's going to say next.

"Henrietta maybe you should talk with Dr. Bianchi."Jose responded."I don't want you to keep secrets from me, because I feel as though you don't trust me."

"That's not true Jose; I do trust you with all of my heart!"Henrietta replied with tears spilling down her cheeks."I...I would never not ever say that… that I don't trust you, Jose!"Before Henrietta had notice what just had happened Jose had embraced her with a hug holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry Henrietta; I didn't mean it like that, t just that I consider you like a daughter to me."Jose said with tears running down his face."And I don't want anything to happen to you ok, I care to much to let anything happen to you."

"Thank you; Jose."Henrietta said tears still running down her face."I guess I was just being denial."

"That's ok Henrietta people are like that sometimes."Jose said still embracing Henrietta with a hug."Alright let's get you something to eat."

"Ok, Jose." Henrietta said wiping the tears off of her face."That sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>Boondox: Sorry for taking so long i had a lot of stories to write and to type and it's hard to keep track please review i want to know if you have any idea's for the story to make it better.<strong>


End file.
